Phan One Word
by SuperWhoLockedThatDoor
Summary: (Based of youtubers Daniel Howell and Amazingphil) Some phanfinction I wrote. Its not the best but I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think.


The world is a very large place. With seven billion people, 10 quintillion bugs, and 3 trillion trees everything can seem a little overwhelming. When you're 17 and alone in a big city that feeling multiplies. Especially when you lived in a small town of barely 500. Now here I am, in Boston and lost. Not that I knew where I was going, but I didn't know really at all where I was or what to do.

If you have ever been to Boston you know it's hot. Especially during the summer. The sweltering heat and the stale air is not that much to look forward to on a trip. But there was a lot of history here, and a lot of people. I was definitely not here for sight seeing. My large black sweatshirt and backpack could say that much. But I still enjoyed it compared to my old very much farm filled hometown.

As I headed down a very long street that I didn't know the name of many people passed me. Some were old. Some had dogs. Some even were singing (badly) about love and taking sips of cheap bottles of alcohol. Even with all this mess and my head splattered in sweat because of the sun, it was still slightly okay. The sky always made my day. The fluffy white clouds, the different shades of blue. I could talk about it for hours.

Not everyone can appreciate the beauty of the sky. My butt hit the uncomfortable cement of the sidewalk.

"Sorry" An irish voice exclaimed

I looked up and saw extremely green hair. It was a man about my age and he had a large grin on his face. His hand was reached out to help me up. I grabbed it and he pulled me to my feet. He was shorter than me (everyone was) and he seemed to be in a hurry.

"The names Sean" He explained "I'm late to a meeting you…. Wait I never caught your name"

"[Dan]" I answered slowly unsure of this blue eyed man.

"Well nice to meet you Dan" He said and away he walked away disappearing into the crowd of people.

I stood there confused. That was quick. People pushed past grumbling angrily about "teens". That guy reminded me of vaguely of a friend I had back home. A friend who I hoped never to see again. I shook that thought out of my head. I needed to figure out my plan. The plan that hopefully would save me from my past. Except no plan came to mind.

I decided to find a place to sleep, that was sort of a plan. After walking what seemed 100 miles (It's not like i'm unathletic or anything….) I arrived at the Boston Public Garden. It had large fountains and an even larger statue. Many people were walking around. Some "hopelessly" in love. While others just enjoying the hide away from the large city.

I noticed a large Willow Tree near a bridge going over a murky green pond. It reminded me of The Hunger Games. I read it a couple years ago. The main character (who by the way is a badass) Katniss Everdeen slept in trees while running from her enemies. I looked at the large tree. An idea dawned on me I could sleep in the tree. After a 30 second consideration I decided no after imagining myself falling and maybe breaking an ankle.

It was slowly becoming dark. The light faded behind the tree as the sun went out of sight. The moon brightly shone overhead. Chilly winds hit me from each side and I was thankful for my sweatshirt. My backpack seemed to grow heavier as I grew more tired. My stomach growled with hunger.

I sadly looked to my stomach than to my bag. I did have a protein bar in there but I should eat it tomorrow. I had to keep reminding myself that if I eat it tomorrow I would have more energy. I slowly pulled myself over to a inviting looking bench. I pulled myself onto it and fell asleep at once.

 _My father hit me across the face._

 _He was silent. The thin walls of the cheap apartment kept me quiet they couldn't know. I stayed silent as his fist connected with my stomach. My face was covered in silent tears. He kept whispering things "you fucking boy you better get your shit together you're not right". The smell of stale alcohol on his breath tickled my ear. He dropped me on the ground and kicked me . He left me on the living room floor probably going to the local bar to drink some beer._

 _A loud slam indicated that he he left. I slowly got up. I limped to the door pulling my injured body along. This was not as bad as he normally does. I slipped and fell. The darkness pulled me farther, and farther. I screamed but no sound came out, no one can save me._

An extremely loud thud woke me up. That loud thud was me falling of the bench. I groaned in pain, and pulled myself up. I turned to grab my bag when out of nowhere a hand suddenly grabbed it. All I saw was red. That man or woman grabbed my bag. The bag of course had no significance towards me. But it was what was on the inside. That stupid idiot stole my protein bar.


End file.
